<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel by PapaFroggu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304115">Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaFroggu/pseuds/PapaFroggu'>PapaFroggu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon!Katsuki, Doing My Best At Character Development, Fluff, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, They're both smartasses, angel!deku, because deku is a mouthy nerd, katsuki is quite literally flailing, like a literal golden retriever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaFroggu/pseuds/PapaFroggu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Katsuki is a part of a band of demons who run a very famous taco truck, Izuku is an angel assigned to watch over the area where it's parked, and when they inevitably meet, things of interest ensue. </p><p>But what happens when something bigger than their hatred of each other happens, forcing them to work together?</p><p>And what happens when Izuku is forced to reconsider everything he's learned as an angel?</p><p> </p><p>Uploads: Every weekend. (Sometimes twice in a weekend if i'm productive.)</p><p>Started: 5/9/20</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hot Sause</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo this chapter is shorter than the others, yk to see if you like my writing style and stuff, kind of like the hook</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katsuki narrowed his eyes, leaned in, and hissed.</p><p>"The fuck do you want, angel."</p><p>The angels eyes narrowed back. </p><p>"What did you put in his food."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Katsuki leaned out the truck's window and took a steady breath in, training his eyes on the busy, crowded streets coming to life. No matter how many times he saw this outside world on this job, he always loved the feeling of the sun warming his skin. He watched the people bustling around, chattering among themselves on streets and in sunlit parks for a few more minutes and took a moment to appreciate the normalcy of the scene before flipping the neon sign to open. </p><p>The relaxed blonde smiled to himself for a moment, then turned around with a grin before shouting "Oi Kiri, get the grills goin', and don't fuckin' burn yourself this time, we're about to have customers."</p><p>He heard crashing somewhere in the back of the truck, then some unsteady footsteps before a tired looking Kirishima popped in, rubbing his head. "Hey man it was a one time thing and we said we wouldn't talk about that! That's not very manly…" Katsuki scoffed, "Just do it before I have to ask you again." Kirishima crossed his arms, walked over to the grill, and whined "bRo you're not waking Mina or Sero or Kaminari up, wHy just mE?" Katsuki took in a relaxing deep breath full of morning air, opened the cabinet at the top, and started taking out ingredients. "Cause i'm not awake enough to deal with those fuckers yet."</p><p>Mumbling to himself, Kirishima warmed the grill and organized the ingredients Katsuki set before him; an assortment of tortillas, ground beef, condiments, and some pre-diced toppings. Katsuki could have yelled at him for that, mumbling always got on his nerves, and he was tempted to, but despite his rough traits, he was relaxed and in a good mood. For now he just wanted to enjoy the morning. He went to chopping vegetables and mixing popular toppings on the menu.</p><p>"Hell on Wheels," their taco truck known for its notoriously spicy Mexican food and,,, interesting,,, workers, was quite popular in the area. He had thought the name was ridiculous when the boss had proposed it, he knew better than to criticize Aizawa to his face, but laughed his ass off later. A devil themed taco truck run by demons, they were hidden in plain sight among those surface assholes.</p><p>Before long, he heard the impatient ding of a bell and the loud prompting of a man clearing his throat; they had their first customer of the day. Both Katsuki and Kirishima looked up for a moment to see who it was. Katsuki recognized the guy immediately, and from the disgusted look he gave as he glanced over his shoulder, so did Kirishima. Arata Hanoia. Famous business man in jewelry, less famous for those he killed to get where he is, nor the abuse towards his wife and daughter. He was at the top of their list of fuckers to make pay.</p><p>"Oi, what do you want." Katsuki demanded, leaning down out the window with his lids half closed in what he knew looked like bored indifference. He knew from experience that he had to control his anger and excitement in order for this to work. His eyes nonchalantly drifted to the fuckers chest, and the several small black threads protruding from it. They stretched in every direction, further and further until they disappeared in the distance. Mixed with the black thread was black rope, These were his sins. Every demon had the ability to see them, it's how they knew who to completely fuck over. If he reached out and grabbed one he could tell exactly what they were, the bastard.</p><p>The busy man didn't notice Katsuki's stare and ordered between chattering on his sleek black phone. "Number two- yeah babe the bitch doesn't know about last night, she was busy with the kid- yeah- make it a large, extra sauce- babe I said she didn't fucking know calm dow- ey buddy make it fuckin quick." He finished and turned around, checking his watch and seemingly forgetting everything else. Katsuki turned shouted "OI KIRI NUMBER TWO, LARGE, EXTRA SAUCE, MAKE IT SPECIAL." </p><p>Yeah, special, Katsuki thought to himself with a cocky smirk. </p><p>"Special" meant put the magic in it that would make him shit his pants out and die in a VERY public area. Their taco truck was famous for its incredible hot sauce, 'so fiery it almost burns your tongue,' it's a perfect method to put black magic in the food since it gives you that same hot feeling. The first time he heard what it did, he couldn't help but bust out laughing. Settling back, Katsuki smiled. This one has had it coming for a long time and he couldn't wait to see it on the news when it finally kicked in. Kirishima finished making this fucker's taco and handed it to him. He couldn't help the bit of amusement that carried into his voice as he handed the bitch the taco, smiled with lots of teeth, and said "Enjoy."</p><p>The man walked away, paying in crumpled wads, after barking something Katsuki would have caught if he weren't so focused on-</p><p>"What the hell??" </p><p>Katsuki barked, as the shitty smell of spring, living things, and rain came out of fucking nowhere. He darted his eyes along the streets around his truck, over the same sunlit bustling crowds, and couldn't find shit. He grabbed the edge of the window, craned his neck, closed his eyes to try to find where it was coming from, but the fucking smell just got stronger with no discernible source. It was so strong it almost stung his nose. The telltale smell of those territorial self righteous holy bastards made him want to vomit. What the fuck was an angel doing here? This was his location and he wasn't going to move just because of some idiotic holy fucking-</p><p>Katsuki's thought process was interrupted as he heard the small clearing of a throat. His eyes shot open and he looked down to find a small, pale, casually dressed, determined looking man with a messy mop of curly hair and light freckles that dotted wherever his skin showed. Katsuki narrowed his eyes, leaned in, and hissed. </p><p>"The fuck do you want, angel."</p><p>The angels eyes narrowed back.</p><p>"What did you put in his food?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I can't let you do this." Izuku said stiffly, readily opening his large white wings. He knew they wouldn't be seen by human eyes, angel magic protected him, yet he still felt uneasy. </p><p>He saw Katsuki flex his hands, opening and and closing them as he said "Fucking go ahead. If you let that man walk, if you let him continue doing what he does, you're just as bad as he is. It's how you fuckers work, you'll save the murderers, the scum of the earth, but won't fucking help the victims when they need it. And then when you do eventually tag someone who deserves it, what do you do? You send 'em straight to us so you holy bastards can pretend to be the perfect fucking saints who never harm people that you wish you could be."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Domestic Abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The fuck do you want, angel."</p><p>Izuku stiffened at the demons immediate lack of caution in saying what he was in public.</p><p>He pursed his lips. Izuku remembered walking around the block while on break, as usual, and deciding to visit a café for something to drink while he sat in his shop. </p><p>Then it hit him, the telltale woodsmoke scent that came with a demon, so strong he almost stopped in his tracks. He steadily walked over and watched the scene play out, a loud man paying for a meal while chatting on his phone. He almost took a step back when the smell of black magic hit him, and watched a man in the truck putting something that reeked of death and poison in it. </p><p>Now up close, he could clearly see the demon in front of him. Blonde spikes protruded from his hair in every direction, hard, sharp features fittingly decorated his face, and tying it all together were his shockingly deep red eyes, narrowed at him. His crumpled black, high collared black uniform with a stained apron tied loosely around his waist somehow added to the laid back but dangerous aura the demon bathed in.</p><p>Izuku narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. </p><p>"What did you put in his food?"</p><p>The demon's eyes widened as he gave a loud "HAH??" before he snarled and said "Why fuck do you need to know? Last time I checked you don't work here, so as far as I can tell it's none of your god damn business." He barked out, glaring over him from the window. "You know what I am," He stated matter of factly, "so you would know that it is my business." He said as he crossed his arms. </p><p>"I saw you put something in his food, it smelled like black magic."</p><p> At this, the demons eyes narrowed further. </p><p>"What," Izuku began, still standing his ground</p><p>"What did you do to him?"</p><p>By this time, another demon popped his head out with a curious expression. He had fiery red hair and unusually sharp teeth. At his entrance, Katsuki snapped his head in his direction and snapped "Get the fuck back in the truck, I didn't tell you you could come out." The red headed demon raised an eyebrow and said, "Uh last time I checked I can do whatever I want."</p><p>Izuku didn't have time for this. He cleared his throat and watched as the demon snapped his head back. The blond demon aggressively moved forward like he was about to say something, make a grab for Izuku, scream at him, when the one with the red hair put a hand out and said "Wait, Katsuki, chill out man." He shifted his weight to the left and looked at Izuku. </p><p>"Hi, uh, who are you?" </p><p>The blond demon- Katsuki- snarled "He's a fucking angel that's who he is, and if he's smart he'll back the fuck up. This is our territory. You don't belong here." Who was this demon to tell Izuku what to do? Feeling the lines in his face shape into something darker, Izuku held his ground and stayed put. "Katsuki calm down! Sorry about him," the other demon said, leaping over the truck window's edge and landing gracefully on the pavement in front of Izuku with a smile.</p><p>While it seemed like the red head was trying to be friendly, he frankly almost gave Izuku a heart attack, things really didn't feel any safer with a demon less than two feet away from him. "My name," he said gesturing to himself in a kind of goofy way, "is Kirishima." He smiled really wide, held his hand out, then gestured to Izuku expectantly. "Izuku."  He said stiffly, reluctant to put his hand out. Kirishima seemed to have caught on to his discomfort and put his hand back down, still smiling. "Izuku! It's really nice to meet you!" He said with a grin, "Now, what was your question?"</p><p>"What did you put in his food?" Izuku said again. Kirishima opened his mouth as if to say something, but Katsuki cut him off.</p><p>"Like I said, I-zu-ku," Izuku tried not to flinch as the demon exaggerated the syllables in his name. He didn't like Katsuki saying his name, not at all. "none of your business, now kindly fuck off, angel." His arms at his side in a ready position, Izuku took a step toward the truck but stopped. Thinking better of it, Izuku pursed his lips and looked at Kirishima. Kirishima must have seen the question in his eyes and put a hand up to silence the blond demon- Katsuki- who scowled deeply at him. "We put what we were told to put. Bosses orders, y'know? You saw him. You saw the black thread. You know whatever we did, he had it coming." </p><p>He did see the string. There was a lot. There was even rope, his deadly sins. But people make mistakes. It's not anyone's job to decide their punishment but the people who were specifically made for it. </p><p>"That's not for you to decide." He said tightly. </p><p>Kirishima didn't respond to that. </p><p>Izuku took in a deep breath and trained his eyes on Kirishima. "Is he going to die?" Izuku asked stiffly, crossing his arms.</p><p>He saw the answer in the way Kirishima looked away with pursed lips.</p><p>Izuku had to keep himself from snarling. "Why?? Who are you to decide his fate??  He could have changed-" Katsuki snarled and put his hands on the edge of the truck window "They don’t change. He was fucking SCUM." Ignoring Kirishima's attempt to stop him, he continued with "People like that NEVER change. Anyone who thinks they can is an idiot and needs to grow the fuck up." He said in a deep growl.</p><p>"YOU DON’T KNOW THAT!" Izuku found himself shouting, which surprised him, he's never lost his temper so badly before. "YOU are hurting and killing PEOPLE-" </p><p>"People who hurt and kill other people, angel." Katsuki said smoothly. "People who fuckin' deserve it. That filth is going to die in about an hour and the only people who will miss him are the ones who either didn't know him or were just as fucked up. The difference between you" He gestured to Izuku, "and me, is that demons stop the problem. We don't sit on our asses and wait for it to fix itself. For people to fix themselves. Angels are useless." </p><p>"Angels are not useless." He snapped back. </p><p>"Useless as ever." Katsuki said in an aloof tone of voice, pretending to focus on something else to the side of him. </p><p>"I can't let you do this." Izuku said stiffly, readily opening his large white wings. He knew they wouldn't be seen by human eyes, angel magic protected him, yet he still felt uneasy. </p><p>He saw Katsuki flex his hands, opening and and closing them as he said "Fucking go ahead. If you let that man walk, if you let him continue doing what he does, you're just as bad as he is. It's how you fuckers work, you'll save the murderers, the scum of the earth, but won't fucking help the victims when they need it. And then when you do eventually tag someone who deserves it, what do you do? You send 'em straight to us so you holy bastards can pretend to be the perfect fucking saints who never harm people that you wish you could be." </p><p>The words hit him like a ton of bricks, solid and infuriating. It made him feel so angry he wanted to shout. Izuku opened his mouth to argue but Kirishima stopped both of them before he had the chance.</p><p>"Katsuki" He pleaded, looking very serious, "Go. Back. Inside. Now." Katsuki pursed his lips. "I'm not your fucking kid." </p><p>Kirishima sighed and looked up at him. "Then at least get me a napkin and a pen, please." Katsuki's face filled with potent malice as his eyebrow raised. "The fuck for?" He grunted.  Kirishima groaned "Oh my gOd just dO iT, I want to give him my number before he goes. He's obviously going to be around here a lot more often after this, doing his whole angel thing, so I might as well. Plus if you don't do it, i'm just gonna hop in and do it myself." He huffed at Katsuki. </p><p>"I really cant figure out what the fuck is wrong with you, idiot." He grumbled as he turned around, grabbed the pen and paper, then tossed them to Kirishima who just barely caught them as they collided with his chest. He then wrote in messy handwriting, </p><p>Kirishima:</p><p>666-782-306</p><p>Izuku read the slip, placed the napkin in his pocket, and drifted his attention back up to Kirishima, who was looking at him expectantly. "I'm guessing you want mine?" He said stiffly.  At kirishima's nod, he timidly grabbed a paper and wrote in neat script,</p><p>Izuku: </p><p>999-483-442</p><p>He handed it to Kirishima, who took it, paused, and then gave a confused expression. "I thought your name was Izuku..?" Izuku furrowed his brows. "What?" </p><p>"The napkin, it says 'deku' on it." Izuku grabbed the paper and sure enough, it smudged enough to make the symbols appear to say 'deku' on the sheet. "It's just smudged-" He barely managed to say before Katsuki's loud snort filled the air. "Deku. A useless. Fucking. Angel. It fits perfectly."  He said in a way that somehow managed to make Izuku's chest fill with white hot rage. </p><p>Control. Angels have control. He reminded himself of that about three more times before he trusted himself to act again. </p><p>Izuku's face stiffened and he pursed his lips before handing the paper back to kirishima.  </p><p>"Thanks." Kirishima said. "I uh, I appreciate it, but are you sure about this? Saving him? After what he did?" Izuku looked Kirishima in the eyes, readied his wings, and said "I need to save him. It's what we do. I can't just- I can't let him die," And then with a fiery gaze directed towards Katsuki, "I'm not like you. I never will be." he said more firmly before soaring into the distance. </p><p>As he searched, Izuku had to remind himself that he was an angel, and angels do not feel hatred. They do not hate things. They dislike things. </p><p>He disliked demons.</p><p>He disliked people who hurt others. </p><p>He disliked cocky people who made decisions they weren't in the position to make.</p><p>And most of all, he disliked the sick feeling in his stomach as he flew away.</p><p>Izuku flew for a bit before he spotted Arata Hanoia, he was heading home in an expensive looking, well fitted suit. He lived in a beautiful neighborhood full of sunshine, big trees, laughing children, and luxurious houses with welled groomed yards. Arata's home was no different, a deep blue house with white accents, large windows, and a white front door. It was beautifully decorated with a well groomed lawn, an adorable tricycle sat just in front of the front door.</p><p>He landed behind him and willed himself visible to the human eye, fast-walking towards Arata in an effort to catch up. </p><p>He had thought it all out on the way over, he would walk over to the man, strike a conversation, and find some way to make contact; shake his hand, put a hand on his shoulder, something that would be enough to discreetly pull in the black magic and save his life. He was just about to make contact, say something along the lines of "Hey!" when he glanced again at the tricycle by the door. An eerie feeling in his gut slowed him and he came to a stop, he attempted to make himself walk forward but tripped, and panicked as Arata paused.. Izuku willed himself invisible just in time for the man to turn around and look right through him. </p><p>Izuku felt his eyes sear right through him.</p><p> Why did he do that? </p><p>What stopped him?</p><p>Why did he ruin his plan when he was right there, so close to saving him?</p><p> Izuku swallowed and tried to shake the words Kirishima and Katsuki had said to him earlier as he continued following the man.</p><p>He watched from the sidewalk as Arata took a moment to study the tricycle, a cute little pink one with streamers, obviously well loved based on the mud caking it's lower half, before taking out his keys and opening the door, shutting it firmly behind him. Izuku headed to the side of the house, peering into an open window. </p><p>What was he doing? He could have just talked to him. He was just a human, not dangerous at all to Izuku, and he knew everything he needed to know about Arata, so why did he stop? </p><p>He watched as the man came to a stop in the livingroom and shouted "Tekami! Maishu! Get in here!" Izuku held his breath. A woman who must have been his wife came running in, she was in a gown, her sleek black hair falling gracefully around her shoulders, covering her face, and in her arms she held a little girl with neat brown hair. </p><p>"Yes Arata?" She said timidly.</p><p>Arata's face twisted with suppressed anger. He looked around, spotted the opened window where Izuku stood, and stomped towards it. Izuku felt himself flinch as the man raced closer and shut the window. The man walked back to the center of the livingroom and calmly said "Do you want to explain to me, explain"</p><p>"Explain TO ME," he screamed, walking closer towards the pair who flinched. "WHY YOU TOUCHED THE TRICYCLE I PAYED GOOD FUCKING MONEY FOR?" He shouted. Rage didn't begin to touch the expression on his face that soured his features and made him look lost, frantic, animalistic. </p><p>The little girls eyes went wide and welled up with tears as she hugged her mother tighter. </p><p>The mother clutched her daughter close and said softly, carefully, "She didn't know, sweetheart, she wanted to play, she's just a kid-" she said, but was cut off by an enraged shout of "YOU SELFISH BITCHES. I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING TOUCH IT." </p><p>The mother flinched but held her ground as her husband continued, screaming until his face reddened from exertion and his voice went hoarse. "DO YOU WANT THE NEIGHBORHOOD TO THINK I LET MY KID GET DIRTY AND MUDDY? LIKE A FUCKING PIG? DO YOU WANT THEM TO SEE THAT DISGUSTING TRICYCLE? I WORK ALL FUCKING DAY JUST TO COME HOME TO YOU TOUCHING MY SHIT AND DISOBEYING ME." He screamed louder.</p><p> "DO YOU THINK IM A JOKE?" He shouted at the top of his lungs, and when no answer came in place of wide eyes and panicked stares,  he screamed louder. "DO YOU THINK IM A FUCKING JOKE? ANSWER ME." Izuku sucked in a deep breath and wrapped his arms around himself.</p><p>"D-daddy p- hic- please stop!" the little girl cried softly. "DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING CRY YOU GREEDY LITTLE BITCH. I OUGHT TO TEACH YOU A LESSON. YOU WANNA LOOK LIKE YOUR MOMMY?" He snarled, walking towards the mother. Izuku flinched as he grabbed her hair and yanked it back, revealing a face so full of bruises it looked almost completely purple and yellow. "Arata STOP!" She said as he made a grab for the girl. He turned and slapped her across the face. </p><p>The moment he did, Izuku watched as one of his strings grew bigger, firmer, stronger, winding into the distance.</p><p> "SHUT THE FUCK UP-" he shouted and made to swing at her again as she screamed, but Izuku acted without thinking, he ran to the front door with lightning speed and knocked so hard the whole house shook. </p><p>He heard no impact. Then, a pause, then angry footsteps. Izuku backed up as the door was calmly opened. Arata stared straight through him. He looked down at his watch and pursed his lips. "SHIT IM LATE. GOD DAMN IT BITCH THIS IS YOUR FAULT. I'll fucking be back in an hour, that trike had better look UNTOUCHED when I get back." He hissed as he grabbed his keys and left. As soon as the car drove away, Izuku watched as the woman collapsed onto the floor and clutched her daughter close. </p><p>He felt like he couldn't breathe as he stood there. He couldn't move. He couldn't function. Everything around him seemed to fade away, leaving him alone with his own emotions and pounding heart. </p><p>Eyes wide and feeling thoroughly shaken, Izuku slowly backed away from the house. His entire body felt numb. He swallowed, as though it would help swallow the thick lump of burning, aching anxiety in his throat. </p><p>He felt sick.</p><p> What was he doing?</p><p> What was he doing??</p><p> What should he do?? </p><p>Why was he leaving this man to die??</p><p>He opened his wings and shot into the sky, shakily flying straight home as fast as he could. Home. Home was a good place to regroup, he thought as the same anxiety and sickening confusion pawed at his chest and made him feel as though his lungs were lead and he were made of cotton.  </p><p>He disliked demons.</p><p>He disliked people who hurt others. </p><p>He disliked cocky people who made decisions they weren't in the position to make.</p><p>And most of all, he disliked the uncertainty in his stomach as he flew away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>